Computing devices may be configured to present a variety of content, such as text files, images, applications, folders, video, and other resources, to a user via a graphical user interface on a display. Some computing devices may include a touch-sensitive display that allows a user to control or manipulate the content presented on the display by touching the display in a location over, or otherwise associated with, the content.
Some content selections that are presented on a display may be too large to display in full at one time. Therefore, controls may be provided to allow the user to adjust the range and/or location of a portion of the content selection displayed on the screen. In a graphical user interface, a location of a displayed portion of a content selection relative to the selection as a whole may be adjusted, for example, by “dragging” a graphical scrolling indicator along a graphical scroll bar with a mouse, touch input, or the like, while a range of content displayed may be adjusted via a zoom control. Such operations are generally carried out by separate controls.